The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire
The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire is the second official add-on for the fifth installment in the Elder Scrolls series, . Bethblog.com - Official Hearthfire Trailer Released for the Xbox 360 on 04 September 2012. Hearthfire focuses around purchasing land and designing, building and maintaining a home. The option to hire stewards, and a personal bard is also available. In addition, an adoption mechanic has been introduced that allows the Dragonborn to adopt children and raise them in the newly built home. Official summary Create a living home With this official add-on to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, you can purchase land and build your own home from the ground up - from a simple one-room cottage to a sprawling compound complete with an armory, alchemy laboratory, stable, garden, and more. Use all-new tools like the drafting table and carpenter's workbench to transform quarried stone, clay, and sawn logs into structures and furnishings. Even transform your house into a home by adopting children. Building a home .]] The first step to building a home is to purchase one of three plots of land available and obtain a title deed. Locations for building a house include: *The salt marshes of Hjaalmarch. *The forests of Falkreath. *The tundras of The Pale. Multiple plots can be purchased, and a house can be built on each. With the five pre-built purchasable houses already present in Skyrim, players can now own property in every hold except Winterhold. After a plot has been purchased, the Drafting Table and Carpenter's Workbench can then be used to transform raw materials such as ingots, glass, straw, quarried stone, clay, and sawn logs into components of the house, such as Locks, Nails, Iron Fittings and Hinges. Stage 1: Purchase To buy a plot, either visit the Jarl's steward in Falkreath, Morthal, Dawnstar or wait for a courier to deliver a letter that guides you there. After a plot has been purchased visit the site where a Drafting Table and Carpenter's Workbench can be found. Stage 2: Foundations Activating the Drafting Table will allow the first basic layout to begin construction. Choosing a Small House Layout will mark a rectangular plot on the land were the house will be built. Next, move over to the Carpenter's Workbench where the foundations and supports must be laid. The required materials include Quarried Stone and Sawn Logs. The stone can typically be mined from a nearby source and the logs can only be obtained from a Saw Mill. Several housing additions with specific purposes are also available, these are: *Kitchen with a cooking spit and cupboards. *Alchemist's Tower for creating potions and poisons *Trophy Room for flaunting difficult or memorable conquests *Library with several bookshelves. *Armory for displaying and storing weapons and armor. *Bedrooms for more living space. *Greenhouse to grow alchemy ingredients. *Enchanter's Tower for magic oriented characters. A garden may also be developed that can include a vegetable patch, a fish hatchery, mills, a beehive, and a stable for cows and horses. Furnishings The Interior Workbench can be used to furnish each room with a large variety of craftable objects. These include: *Mannequins *Divine Shrines *Alchemy Lab *Arcane Enchanter *Weapon Racks *Display Cases *All smithing stations *Taxidermied or mounted creatures *Most regular furnishings found in homes Servants Several types of servant can be hired to perform different tasks around the house: *A Steward can be hired to buy raw materials for building the home and equip it with furnishings. Not many Followers can be turned into a steward. *A carriage driver to provide transportation. *A personal bard. Family life Once the house is complete, the option to move in with a spouse or adopt a child is available. Additional options will be present for any adopted children, such as giving gifts, playing games or instructing them to do their chores. The option to allow them to keep pets is also included. Occasionally the home may become subject to skeever infestations, giant attacks, marauding kidnappers or armed bandits that must be dealt with. Characters *Llewellyn the Nightingale *Rayya *Lucia *Blaise Achievements There are 5 possible achievements, totaling 50 gamerpoints. Gallery Hearthfire-midbuild2.jpg|Early construction 2 Hearthfire-midbuild.jpg|Early construction Hearthfire-draftingtable.jpg|Working at the Drafting Table Hearthfirebalcony.PNG|The Enchanter's Tower Hearthfirecustomhome.PNG|An example of a finished home. Hearthfireconstruction1.PNG|Construction: Stage 1 Hearthfireconstruction2.PNG|Construction: Stage 2 Hearthfireconstruction3.PNG|Construction: Stage 3 Hearthfireconstruction4.PNG|Construction: Stage 4 Hearthfiredraftingtable.PNG|The menu while using a Drafting Table Hearthfiredraftingtable2.PNG|Working at the drafting table Hearthfiredraftingtable3.PNG|The menu to create locks Hearthfirenails.PNG|Nails are one of the many components used to create the home Hearthfirebook1.PNG|House blueprints 1 Hearthfirebook2.PNG|House blueprints 2 Hearthfirebook3.PNG|House blueprints 3 Hearthfirecooker.PNG|Cooking at a furnace Hearthfiregreenhouse.PNG|A greenhouse with several plants Hearthfireroom1.PNG|Customized room with an Arcane Enchanter Hearthfireroom2.PNG|Customized room with added mannequins Hearthfireshrines.PNG|Divine Shrines can be added to the home Hearthfiretrophyroom.PNG|A trophy room Hearthfiresteward.PNG|Stewards may be hired to buy materials Hearthfiresteward3.PNG|Stewards can fit a house with furnishings Hearthfiresteward2.PNG|Stewards can also provide transportation options Hearthfireadoption1.PNG|The adoption mechanic Hearthfireadoption2.PNG|Additional options for children Hearthfirelogo.PNG|The Hearthfire logo ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire Category:Games Category:Hearthfire Category:Official plug-ins Category:Games Category:Hearthfire Category:Official plug-ins